


Proposal

by ilwin



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilwin/pseuds/ilwin
Summary: Will Ian finally make a proposal to Barbara?
Kudos: 1





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Louise on tumblr for beta-read.

Ian accompanied a colleague to the door and, coming back, he saw that Barbara — the last remaining guest at the party — had already cleaned up the table and started to wash the dishes.

It reminded him of the party a few months after their return, when he had finally admitted to his love for her.  
  


It had been his birthday party, just a small celebration with a few colleagues and friends, and it ended pretty early.

At the time Barbara was the last one to stay, too, helping Ian with the dishes and cleaning after the guests so automatically Ian hadn’t actually realized it until all was done and she mentioned that it was time for her to go.

“Sorry…“ Ian let out a short embarrassed laugh. “I shouldn’t have let you do it… I just… thought somehow we were back in the Tardis and the Doctor left washing the dishes to us again.“

“No, fortunately, we’re not in the Tardis anymore,“ smiled Barbara. “But I hope we’re still friends and friends help one another, don’t they?“ she said kindly.

“Yes, but… you’re a guest and you shouldn’t clean after the party…“ It sounded uncertain, like if there was something else that he would like to say but didn’t dare at the moment.

Barbara gave him another smile and squeezed his arm friendly. “And you’re the birthday boy here, you should just celebrate,“ she affirmed and then moved to the doors. “Now I really should go, it’s…“

“It’s not that late yet,“ blurted out Ian in a slightly nervous voice and Barbara looked at him questioningly, because he suddenly looked rather disconcerted.

“No, it’s not…“ she replied slowly. “But I was invited to a birthday party and that’s over now so…“

“Please, stay a while longer,“ interrupted Ian and shifted a bit. “I’m… I’m happy when you’re close,“ he stuttered out tentatively with a slightly uncertain smile.

Barbara blushed a bit, but her eyes lit up with joy and something that looked like a gleam of hope to Ian.

Encouraged by her expression, he took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer to her. “I… I’m afraid I might spoil our precious friendship but… I love you, Barbara,“ he said, looking almost apologetic.

But her smile widened happily when she stepped to him and held him by his hands. “Ian… my brave knight… I love you too,“ she replied, her voice overflowing with happiness, and then she hugged him delightfully.  
  


Ian smiled at the memory and entered the kitchen, taking the dish towel to wipe the dishes and put them on their place in the cabinet. “You’re not supposed to clean up here, you’re a party guest,“ he said gently.

“I just wanted to help,“ replied Barbara calmly, already finishing the work. “See? It’s done now and we have some time to spare,“ she smiled at him contently.

“Time for what?“ asked Ian playfully and leaned forward to kiss her.

Barbara moved aside, giving him a look of pretended outrage. “For a few moments without all those noisy people around,“ she said, refusing his naughty hints; she took the dish towel from his hand and put it away. “Come on, let’s sit together for a while,“ she added, pushing him gently in the direction of the living room, where they sat together on a sofa.

“Finally a little bit of peace,“ said Barbara with a little sigh, stretching herself a bit. “This was the last time I let you talk me into joining such an event. I’m not made for spending so much time among so many people,“ she said slowly.

“Oh, come on, Barbara…“ Ian tapped her chin gently with his forefinger. “You know it’s not true… You enjoy it too.“  
  


Since they returned from travelling with the Doctor, Barbara was more inclined to participate in such social events than before. Mostly just because of the simple fact that it was in her own time, her own town, and people she had known for more than a few days, and it was expected that she would keep meeting them in the next few years as well.

Another reason was Ian himself of course. She liked to spend time with him, and since they had been officially dating for over a year and half now and Ian rather enjoyed going to such events, she usually just agreed at the end and went, too. Ian in return didn’t insist on going to every single party that some of the teachers or other friends held.  
  


Barbara sighed. “For a while, yes,“ she admitted. “But it’s getting tiring quickly when so many people are involved.“ It was a party on the occasion of the end of the school year, so quite a number of their former or current colleagues had come.

“But you were amazing as usual,“ said Ian and gave her a light kiss on a cheek. “One would say you were the host, not me,“ he added with light-hearted smile, but Barbara sharply turned her head to him.

“I wasn’t,“ she objected quietly, suddenly looking somewhat startled.

Ian raised his eyebrows confused. “You were, and it was nice. I couldn’t be everywhere and you talked to guests really kindly.“

For some reason, Barbara just averted her eyes from him and shifted a bit on a sofa.

“What is it?“ asked Ian, knitting his forehead uncomprehendingly, and gently stroking her face with his hand.

“Nothing.“ Barbara shook her head and then got up at once. “I better go now, if you don’t mind.“

Ian realized she wasn’t at home here and wondered if it could be the reason why she suddenly looked so frightened. Could she dislike that she might give an impression of a host in someone else’s flat? Even if it was her boyfriend’s home?

“Wait,“ he said softly and, taking her hands, he drew her back on the sofa. “Stay a little longer.“

Barbara remained sitting, but glanced at him with a little sigh, suddenly looking rather disconcerted and tired, and Ian quickly tried to think of a way to cheer her up again.

“Should I play the music again?“ he asked helpfully.

“Oh, please no, not the crazy hits again, Ian. It’s been quite enough of it over the evening. And it reminds me of some of our colleagues’ dancing styles and I don’t think that would be something I’d like to have in front of my eyes before going to sleep,“ she said, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Ian laughed shortly, getting up. “It’s just a great way to relax and we were among friends here — more or less — so no one needed to feel shy about their dancing.“

“I’m not judging,“ said Barbara slowly and shrugged. “I’d just rather forget about it quickly.“ She watched Ian questioningly, as he went to the record player even though she had asked him not to play any more music.

“Should I play some of your favourite pieces then? Just for you?“ Ian turned to her from the record player and smiled warmly.

Barbara raised her eyebrows. “Oh, I don’t think you would own some piece that I would appreciate hearing right now…“ she said slowly; her tone wasn’t mocking, just matter-of-fact.

“You think so, eh?“ Ian grinned, took a quick look at his collection of LPs and then picked one of them and put it on the record player.

Barbara watched him with interest, curious about the choice as she couldn’t see the cover from where she was sitting. When the first tones sounded she gasped in surprise. “Johann Strauss!“ she exclaimed with delight. “Ian, since when do you listen to classical music at home?“

“I always have! Did you forget what Vicki said about The Beatles?“ Ian reminded her with a wink, returning to the sofa.

“True!“ laughed Barbara, her face brightened up with joy at hearing her favourite music, when Ian stopped by her and reached a hand to her. “Shall we dance?“

Barbara hesitated only for a second, but quickly got up.

There was still space in the middle of the room for dancing from the party, and even though it wasn’t ideal and big enough for dancing waltz, neither of them really cared. Barbara was savouring the classical music and dancing with the man she loved and Ian just enjoyed being close to her and seeing how she was taking delight in the classical music and dancing to the sound of it.

They went on until the end of the record and then stopped and for a moment they just stayed there, looking at each other, relishing the simple fact that they had one another.

“Oh, Ian, that was most refreshing, thank you,“ said Barbara happily and gave him a light kiss on lips before she let go of him.

“I’m glad it made you happy,“ replied Ian, returning the light kiss to her forehead.

They slowly walked back to the sofa, Barbara relaxed again and Ian pleased that his effort to cheer her up was successful.

“Would you care for one more glass of wine?“ asked Ian politely then.

“They didn’t drink all of it?“ smiled Barbara, but when Ian started to get up again, she took his arm to stop him. “No, thanks. I’ve had far enough wine today and I still have to get back home,“ she said with a calm smile.

Ian opened his mouth as he was about to reply, but then said nothing, just closed his mouth again and shuffled around on the sofa.

“Ian, dear, you look nervous,“ Barbara looked at him searchingly. “You’d like to have your peace again, wouldn’t you? I should probably go home,“ she said worriedly, forgetting it was him who had stopped her from going home a while ago.

“No, no, I don’t!“ blurted out Ian, grabbing her arm gently to halt her, but although it seemed he would like to add something, he just opened and closed his mouth silently again.

Barbara couldn’t help herself but laugh when she saw him all flummoxed. “I think you could make use of some wine. I’ll get you some,“ she said, still smiling, and before he could react, she got up and went to the kitchen.

When she returned a moment after, glass of wine in one hand, she met Ian’s gaze and stopped in a doorway, unsure.

“What?“ she asked, with a short uncertain chuckle. “Did I spill a drop of wine somewhere on my blouse or…?“

Ian just smiled lovingly. “You’re a little wonder, Barbara,“ he said softly.

“What?“ she looked at him in surprise.

Ian got up from the sofa and came closer to her. “You’re a wonder, Barbara,“ he repeated with a tender smile, sounding much more confident than a while ago when he could hardly get out a word.

She looked confused for a moment more and then just laughed light-heartedly. “I’m hardly a wonder and you know that! During the time we travelled with the Doctor…“

“Yes! During the travels!“ He interrupted her animatedly. “I saw even more of your true self and with every other moment I just loved you more and more. All that you managed to do… I would never have thought that someone could be capable of all this at once under such circumstances. You’re just a wonder and a real treasure,“ Ian stated fondly.

“Stop it, Chesterton, it’s no time for your jokes,“ murmured Barbara, blushing, and finally handed him the glass of wine. “Now, have some wine.“

Ian took the glass but didn’t drink out of it, still watching Barbara with loving eyes. “I mean it, Barbara… You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“And you’re exaggerating…“ Barbara was about to protest more, but Ian didn’t let her speak.

“I’m not, really. You’re exceptional… Brave, courageous, clever, empathic, caring, considerate, always ready to help those in need… You’re a wonderful, strong woman, Barbara … and an ancient goddess moreover…“

The reminder of their Aztec adventure made her laugh. “Stop it, Ian!“ she swatted him with a laugh. “That was just a mistake…“

Ian took a breath to go on with his adoring talk, but Barbara was faster this time. “You are a true aristocrat here — you were knighted by king Richard’s hand, you’re the real knight… Sir Ian of Jaffa,“ she affirmed, looking more serious now.

“Then there’s only one lady for this knight to serve…“ he replied in a gentle voice.

Barbara wanted to just laugh light-heartedly like before, but something different in his eyes stopped her and she just blinked and held her breath.

Ian put the glass of wine aside and took her hands in his. “Barbara… Will you marry me?“

She gasped in surprise and this time it was her who just opened her mouth to say something but failed.

Ian’s smile widened when he saw her face and he went on slowly, more to give Barbara some time to take his question in, than from the need for something more to be said. “If I didn’t fall in love the very first moment we’ve ever met, I surely did soon after and with all we went through while travelling with the Doctor, I just knew you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with… Thousand times during the travels I was just about to say that I love you but every time I stopped myself, because I was too afraid I would destroy the wonderful friendship that we had developed. When I did so after our return home, it was the happiest day of my life when you said you loved me too. And I’ve been even happier ever since. I think it’s time now to ask the question. So I’m asking you, Barbara… Will you marry me?“

Barbara’s eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked at Ian and he felt her hands were shaking slightly in his.

“Ian…“ she breathed slowly as if she was afraid of waking up from a wonderful dream if she spoke too loud. “My dear Ian… Yes… Yes, I will! There is no one else I would like to spend the rest of my life with,“ she breathed happily and then threw her arms around his neck, overjoyed.

He smiled blissfully and suddenly grabbed her around her waist and lifted her a bit above the floor, spinning around as he did; just out of pure happiness.

Babara let out a shriek of surprise and then laughed heartily. “Put me down, you fool!“

“I’m not a fool, I’m a noble knight!“ objected Ian with a laugh, but put her back on the floor and released her from his grip.

“I’d carry you forever so you’d never get tired, “ he proclaimed fondly.

“I can walk by myself, Ian.“ Barbara pointed out calmly. “And you would quickly run out of strength if you had to carry me all the time,“ she added, smiling.

“I would never run out of strength when it comes to you,“ objected Ian softly and put his hands on her face gently. “I will always be with you to help you and to protect you.“

“I know,“ Barbara whispered. “You’re my brave knight.“

“And you’re my little wonder,“ said Ian before he leaned closer to her and they kissed.


End file.
